PERDERTE OTRA VEZ
by Aidee Gv
Summary: Sencillamente en el corazón no se manda... eso lo sabía perfectamente Kagome, ONE-SHOT, UA. InuxKagxSess adv. lemmon


**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA REALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA, LA CUAL SI ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA.**

**aclaraciones: lo que está entre guiones _diálogos_, entre comillas y cursiva "pensamientos", y los puntos suspensivos solos ( ... ) son cambios de escena, lo demás es mi narración.**

_**PERDERTE OTRA VEZ**_

En el mejor bar de Japón, cerca de la media noche, se encontraba un apuesto joven peliplata, de profundos y expresivos ojos dorados, sentado en la barra, bebiendo, intentando inútilmente olvidar a quién fue el amor de su vida… _"Kagome…"_. Recién llegaba de Europa, pues después del duro rompimiento con la misma, no quería permanecer cerca, le dolía verla y saber que ya nunca más iba a ser de él…

…

En el mismo lugar y por cosas del destino se encontraba ella… Kagome. Sentada en una de las mesas más alejadas de ese bar y rodeada de varios de sus amigos, y a pesar del ambiente ser de lo mejor ella parecía triste, desilusionada, vacía…

_ Kagome diviértete, cambia esa cara… él no lo vale…_ decía Sango, la vieja y mejor amiga de la azabache.

_ Lo sé, pero me sigue doliendo… no sabes cuánto._ contestó sin ánimos, su amiga tuvo que acercarse a su rostro para poder escucharla, el sonido era muy alto.

_ Vámos Kag, inténtalo…_pidió, pues no le gustaba verla en ese estado.

_ Ahora vuelvo…_ dijo, quería alejarse de ellos, no deseaba echarles a perder la noche, como creía que lo había hecho con su vida.

Caminó evadiendo gente, pasó en medio de la pista de baile, entre empujones y trastabilladas… ya estaba muy bebida, caminaba lo más normal que podía, aunque era notorio su grado de embriaguez…

_ Un wisky seco por favor…_ pidió al barman, sentándose en una de las sillas de la barra, no prestaba atención a nadie, tenía la mirada perdida, fija en las botellas que ahí exhibían.

…

Esa voz le sonó familiar, a pesar de haber pasado casi 4 años, aún la recordaba, siempre lo haría, giró su rostro seguro de encontrarse con ella… la vio, era Kagome, la mujer que amó, que muy a su pesar sigue amando… ahí estaba ella, sentada a unas cuantas sillas de él, parecía estar en otra parte, menos ahí, sus ojos chocolates, antes llenos de brillo y alegría, ahora los notaba tristes, secos, perdidos en un profundo vacío...

_ Kagome…_ susurró, después de mucho tiempo pudo volver a decir su nombre, pues se había prometido olvidarla… aunque nunca lo logró.

Ella ni siquiera lo escuchó… ahora se tomaba de un solo sorbo la embriagante bebida, al tiempo que la dejaba sutilmente en la barra y pedía otra similar…

Él no entendía que la tenía así… pero ahora lo que le importaba, era que ahí estaba, frente a él… decidido se acercó, la detalló perfecta y cuidadosamente… llevaba un vestido negro entallado, corto, dejando ver esas torneadas piernas, con un escote sugerente mostrando parte de sus redondos y firmes pechos, sus delgadas y blancas manos… pudo notar que ella aún lucía ese anillo de compromiso que la alejó de él… vio su largo cabello azabache, ya algo desarreglado, pero aun así… ella se veía hermosa, como siempre.

_ Kagome…_ la llamó secamente llegando a su lado, su voz era gruesa, deseaba verla, hablarle, hacerle el amor como tantas veces se lo había hecho, como la primera o la última vez… pero aún había en su pecho el dolor que le causó su abandono, su traición.

_ ¿Inuyasha?_ preguntó, creyó por un breve instante que el alcohol la hacía tener visiones…

_ ¿Estás sola?..._ preguntó, se le hacía raro verla ahí, en esas condiciones y sin nadie a su lado.

Kagome sonrió tristemente, sabía bien que lo preguntaba por él… por su hermano, por Sesshomaru.

_ No está conmigo, si a eso te refieres…_ le dijo, viéndolo a los ojos, sus ojos dorados iguales a aquellos otros, pero en éstos eran expresivos, aún podía ver interés, preocupación, y un poco de decepción en ellos…

_ ¿Dónde está?_ preguntó molesto, ¿cómo se atrevía a descuidarla así? _Kagome… él no te merece_ mencionó seguro de que ella no vivía feliz a su lado, sus ojos chocolates lo gritaban.

_ Me tengo que ir…_ dijo cortante, poniéndose de pie, y sacando unos billetes para cubrir los tragos que tomó.

Inuyasha la observaba, no la iba a dejar ir, no ahora que recién la volvía a ver. La sujetó del brazo firmemente, _Kagome… no te vayas…_ era inútil, amaba a esa mujer con cada parte de su ser, le perdonaba incluso el hecho de cambiarlo por su medio hermano, al poco tiempo que ellos para su desgracia se conocieron, _... necesitamos hablar_ tragó saliva, era difícil tratarla como a cualquier otra persona cuando antes tantas veces la tubo bajo su cuerpo, vibrando por el placer que él mismo le provocaba.

_ Lo siento, es mejor así… tú ni siquiera deberías hablarme, tendrías que odiarme, después de…_ hablaba despacio, bajando su mirada avergonzada, ella lo amó, o eso creyó, hasta que Sesshomaru apareció en su vida, entrando de lleno en ella, la hizo capaz de hacer cosas que jamás pensó posibles… engañar a Inuyasha, para después dejarlo, dolido, incluso creyó que odiándola y totalmente decepcionado.

_ No puedo… lo intente, pero nunca pude, nunca podré…_ dijo con dolor, acercándose demasiado a ella, la tomaba de ambos codos, la veía fijo a los ojos, quería sentirla así de cerca otra vez… _te extrañé tanto Kagome…_ le dijo con profundo pesar, tomándola delicadamente de la barbilla obligándola a verlo, _...nunca deje de pensar en ti, a pesar de todo._ finalizó, acercándose al extremo de rosar sus labios. Kagome lo evitó, girando ligeramente su rostro. Él lo resintió.

_ Bebamos algunos tragos y hablemos…_ dijo, para salir de esa situación, a pesar de haberlo dejado, Inuyasha aún era alguien importante para ella, fue su primer amor, el hombre que la hizo mujer siendo aún adolescentes… nunca lo olvidaría… muchas veces se entregó a él por amor… y al tenerlo ahí, frente a ella, tratándola como antes, la hacía temblar.

Caminó despacio dirigiéndose a una de las salas privadas del lugar, la música ahí era muy tenue, permitiéndoles llevar una charla sin forzar la voz. Se sentaron uno frente al otro en el mismo sofá.

_ Supe que volvías… no esperé verte, menos aquí… ¿cómo está Kikyo?_ le preguntó, queriendo recordarle que ahora él también tenía a alguien…

_ No lo sé…_ contestó desinteresado, él solo la buscó porque ella y Kagome nunca se llevaron bien, Kagome incluso sentía celos de la misma, cuando ellos fueron novios, motivo por el cual él creyó le dolería, y tal vez, solo tal vez, hasta regresaría con él… no fue así. Él se mantuvo a su lado, pues en algunos rasgos eran muy parecidas las chicas.

_Viven juntos y… ¿no sabes de ella?_ le extrañaba ese comportamiento del chico, con ella siempre fue muy atento, incluso posesivo.

_Estoy con ella, por qué me recuerda a ti Kagome…_ le dijo sinceramente, ya no le interesaba ocultarlo, él no era feliz, y ella parecía tampoco serlo _...pero ella nunca serás tú…_ aceptó tristemente, tomándola del rostro, la quería devuelta a su lado.

_ Inuyasha…_ la ponía nerviosa, siempre lo hizo _ …de-debo irme…_ informó, no creía justo para él estar en esa situación, diciendo tales cosas…

_ No puedes conducir así… yo te llevo_ le informó levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla. Tampoco quería permanecer ahí, y ella le dio la excusa perfecta para retirarse de ese escandaloso lugar.

_ No es necesario… puedo tomar un taxi_ mencionó evitándolo.

_Vámonos…_ le dijo seguro... ella no lograría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, no la dejaría, no todavía.

Kagome lo siguió, estaba mareada por los tragos, el ruido y las luces del lugar… salieron y el ballet parking entregó el auto, él le abrió la puerta, y la ayudó a ingresar al mismo, enseguida hizo lo propio y comenzó a conducir…

_Kagome, ¿dónde vives…?_ olvidó preguntarle, él se dirigía a su antigua casa, donde vivía cuando fueron novios, pero ahora ya no vivía ahí…

Ella no contestó, se había quedado ligeramente dormida… Inuyasha sonrió tristemente, parecía indefensa y desprotegida… _"Kagome… ¿por qué lo hiciste?" _nunca lo entendió.

Optó por llevarla al departamento de soltero que tenía y no usaba ya hacía mucho tiempo, no quiso despertarla… Una vez en el estacionamiento del edificio, cargó a Kagome en brazos, subió al elevador con ella y marcó el piso deseado, él siempre traía las llaves consigo, aunque casi nunca las necesitara.

Entró al departamento, se encaminó a la habitación y despacio colocó a Kagome en la cama… esa misma cama, donde antes le había hecho el amor… razón por la cual se negaba a deshacerse de dicho lugar, siempre le traerían recuerdos…

Kagome despertó al sentir que la bajaba…

_ Inu…yasha… ¿dónde estamos?_ preguntó un poco desorientada, volteando a los lados queriendo reconocer el lugar…

_ En mi departamento… te quedaste dormida y no sabía a dónde llevarte…_ explicó sentándose a su lado.

Kagome observó a Inuyasha, no cambió, seguía siendo el mismo noble muchacho del que alguna vez se enamoró…

Inuyasha llevó su mano al rostro de Kagome, la sintió fresca y suave, como antes… _Kagome…_ decía atrayéndola a él, viéndola con sus profundos y expresivos ojos dorados… ella permanecía sentada con las piernas ligeramente flexionadas sobre el colchón, él por su parte sentado justo de frente y a un lado de ella.

_ Inuyasha… no…_ mencionó, sabía lo que quería.

Inuyasha solo negó con la cabeza, la sabía ajena, pero la amaba, muy a su pesar, necesitabas sentirla como antes… como siempre.

Kagome seguía ligeramente mareada, dolida con su actual pareja, pues recién lo había dejado… e Inuyasha le traía viejos y hermosos recuerdos… se dejó llevar.

El menor de los Taisho la besó, fue tierno, como ese primer beso que se dieron ya hacía más de 6 años… se acercó más a su cuerpo, la sujetó de la cintura, quería volver a sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo… volvió el beso más pasional, la otra mano la llevó al cuello de la azabache, no la pensaba dejar escapar, esa noche volvería a ser suya, como por siempre debió ser.

Kagome volvía a sentir lo reconfortante que era la cercanía de Inuyasha, siempre le gustó su forma de tratarla, era tierno, la tocaba con amor y pasión al mismo tiempo, la hacía sentir llena, plena… amada.

También lo tomó de la nuca, siguiendo el pasional beso, Inuyasha introdujo su lengua en la boca de Kagome, jugó con la de ella… su mano antes en el cuello de la chica, viajó al sur, se posó en su pecho izquierdo y lo apretó, por encima del vestido, volvió a sentir esa sensación que le provocaba ese cuerpo femenino…

Kagome gimió contra su boca, al sentir la mano de su anterior pareja posarse sobre su seno, deshizo ligeramente el beso, para verlo a los ojos, Inuyasha también la observó, sus rostros aún estaban muy juntos, esa mirada fue de aprobación, de deseo, era prohibido, pero los dos lo necesitaban… por razones distintas.

Esta vez fue Kagome la que inició el beso, él por su parte lo hizo cada vez más pasional, se posó rápidamente sobre ella, dejó caer parte de su peso sobre el delicado cuerpo de la joven… recorrió con una mano su pierna, la apretaba al mismo tiempo que la recorría… Dios, cuánto ansiaba por volver a tenerla de ese modo…

Kagome gemía, pues a pesar de todo Inuyasha era un muy buen amante, siempre supo cómo y dónde tocarla, lo sintió ansioso por ella, pues el miembro en su entrepierna crecía rápidamente, logrando tensarla, pues sabía lo que venía… no estaba bien, pero lo harían.

Inuyasha estaba disfrutando todo como si fuese a ser la última vez que le haría el amor… aunque tal vez lo fuera, no lo sabía, y no quería pensar en ello…

Llevó sus grandes manos a las caderas de la joven, se apoyó en ellas mientras besaba sus labios y comenzó un delicioso vaivén contra su vientre, sentía esa sensación a morir, a pesar de tener pareja él también, nunca le hizo el amor como a Kagome, ni siquiera al imaginarse que era ella a quién se lo hacía.

_Inuyashaaa…_ gemía la chica, despegándose de sus labios… aún podía recordar esos movimientos pero dentro de su cuerpo.

Él por su parte se excitó más pues la había imaginado nombrarlo así muchas veces cuando ya la había perdido… _Kagomehhh…_ no pudo evitar ese gemido al nombrarla, esa mujer era su vida y muerte. Detuvo ese movimiento en su contra, ahora besaba delicadamente su cuello, ese era un punto sensible en Kagome, ¿cómo olvidarlo?...

Ella soltaba suspiros, y le daba libre acceso volteando ligeramente su cabeza, quería sentir lo que Inuyasha le provocaba… él con una mano masajeaba su pecho, lo apretaba, la deseaba completa… bajaba su mano más al sur de su cuerpo, levantó el pequeño vestido y frotó la entrepierna de Kagome, despacio, con calma, delicadamente… la escuchó gemir y temblar por el contacto, al mismo tiempo con sus dientes bajaba los pequeños tirantes del vestido que lucía, dejando ver más sus redondos pechos, besaba y chupaba esos montes de carne, en los que varias veces durmió cansado después de hacerle el amor…

Definitivamente se habían extrañado… Inuyasha levantaba más el pequeño vestido, separándose un poco del cuerpo de Kagome para lograr retirarlo completamente, ella le ayudó de cierta forma incorporándose de manera parcial y sacándoselo de encima, quedó solo con su ropa interior negra, él peliplata la observó de pies a cabeza, seguía igual de hermosa como la recordaba… ella se giró un poco sobre la cama para quedar de frente a él, la mirada de Inuyasha parecía perdida en su cuerpo, Kagome lo tomó de la mejilla, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y volvió a atraerlo hacía ella, permanecían de frente, acostados uno al lado del otro… ella bajó su mano y despacio comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, él mientras tanto recorría su cuerpo con la mano libre, pues la otra detenía su cabeza para poder verla perfectamente… la acariciaba, su cintura, su cadera, su trasero lo apretaba y lo atraía a él, mientras la veía a los ojos, mismos que se mantenían atentos a sus botones… volvió a su entrepierna, logrando tensarla… frotando de manera pasional esa zona.

Inuyasha no quería seguir esperando, se sentó y jaló sus camisa, arrancando los botones que Kagome no alcanzó a desabrochar, se deshizo de ella, se apoyó en la cama, metió una mano por la espalda de la azabache y la levantó, la acercó a su pecho a modo de abrazo y desabrochó su sostén, liberando sus hermosos pechos a su vista… los observó por una fracción de segundo, para después tomarla del rostro atraerla a sus labios, la besó, ambos estaban sentados en la cama, él la tomó de la cintura y la cargó sentándosela encima, extrañaba sobremanera el roce de sus pechos desnudos… ella aún mantenía sus bragas, como él sus pantalones, ahora se dedicaba a besar su boca, con cierto desespero, con un brazo la abrazaba de la cintura y con la mano del otro acariciaba sus desnudos pechos, sintiendo su endurecido pezón de tamaño perfecto, ni chico, ni grande… bajó sus labios a su cuello, lo chupó y mordió ligeramente, aguantándose las ganas de dejarle marcas en la piel, pues no la quería perjudicar…

Después de aguantar lo más que pudo llevó sus labios a los senos expuestos de la joven, su textura seguía siendo suave, seguían firmes como los recordaba, ella aún era como antes… con una mano movía su cadera contra la de él y su ya hinchado miembro, ya no podía… el dolor era fuerte, la necesita, necesitaba hacerla nuevamente de él…

Se levantó hincándose en la cama cargando a Kagome, misma que se aferraba a sus caderas con sus piernas, delicadamente la recostó, posándose sobre ella, besó sus labios y casi de inmediato bajó a su cuello, dejaba escapar su cálido aliento contra éste, haciendo que a la chica se le erizara la piel, subió a su oído y le susurró quedamente un _te amo Kagome, me has hecho tanta falta…_ le volvía a decir su triste verdad…

Volvió a bajar recorriendo con sus labios y su lengua, su cuello, su clavícula y sus pechos… ahí se detuvo a saborearlos y sentirlos; uno lo hacía suyo con su boca y el otro con su mano, la otra mano la sujetaba con deseo de su muslo, ascendiendo y llegando a su trasero, la acariciaba, la apretaba, se decidió a desnudarla completamente y bajó un poco sus bragas con sus dedos…

_Inu…yashaaa…_ gimió Kagome, echando ligeramente su cabeza hacía atrás, elevando más sus pechos contra el peliplata.

Él por su parte, se incorporó, ya no podía ocultar su erección bajo su pantalón, pues ya era demasiado doloroso, se desabrochó y bajó casi desesperado su pantalón junto a sus boxers, liberando por fin su alterada masculinidad a los ojos de Kagome… ella algo apenada desvió su mirar, pues aunque fue su primer amor, ahora era solo el medio hermano del hombre que decía amar…

_Tranquila Kagome…_ dijo tiernamente, al tiempo que le sacaba las bragas de encima y terminaba de desnudarla completamente, igual a él…

_ Inuyasha… esto no…_ decía, comenzaba a arrepentirse…

_ No Kagome, ya no me pidas detenerme, porque no lo haré…_ le informó viéndola a los ojos mientras se posaba sobre ella de nueva cuenta, haciéndola sentir su hinchado y caliente miembro sobre su pelvis…

_ Ahh… Inuyashaaa…_ soltó ese gemido al sentirlo, él por su parte, con una mano levantaba ligeramente una pierna, para lograr separarlas… una vez hecho, llevó su mano a su entrepierna y sin avisar le penetró con dos de sus dedos, ella ya estaba completamente húmeda, le arrancó gemido tras gemido, mientras la penetraba de esa forma, aumentando el ritmo rapídamente… él la veía complacido, Kagome siempre reaccionó de la misma forma… sonrió tristemente al darse cuenta.

Después de unos segundos más de esos excitantes movimientos, llevó su boca a esa parte de ella, que para él era la gloria, lamió sugerentemente ese pequeño botón rosa que volvía loca a Kagome, lo succionaba y jugaba con él como quiso, seguía haciéndola suya con sus dedos… al pasar unos minutos la hizo correrse en su boca, volvía a probar esos jugos que tanto añoró de la azabache… al tiempo que escuchaba ese largo y sensual gemido que de su boca escapó...

Aún no se reponía de lo que el ojidorado le hizo gozar, cuando lo sintió subir y besarla a los labios, dándole a probar su escencia, correspondió ese pasional beso, él mientras tanto se colocaba entre sus piernas, rosaba sugerentemente su miembro contra la entrada completamente húmeda de Kagome, en movimientos circulares que la desesperaban… Inuyasha veía complacido que su cuerpo aún reaccionaba ante él… aunque ya no le perteneciera…

_Inuyashaaa…_ lo nombró, eso sonó a gemido, lo veía a los ojos, era tan agradable sentirlo así, nuevamente.

_ Kagomeeeh…_ gimió contra sus labios, y cerró los ojos, pues se preparaba para penetrarla…

Lo hizo, una vez colocado perfectamente su miembro en ella, la penetró despacio, disfrutando esa sensación plenamente… una vez que lo hizo, la sintió prácticamente igual, Kagome seguía siendo estrecha… y ahora su miembro estaba hinchado sobremanera, haciendo así más placentero el volver a poseer a su cuerpo... la había deseado por casi cuatro años…

Comenzó con un vaivén lento, disfrutando el entrar y salir de ella, misma que soltaba suspiros ante tal invasión… Inuyasha se dio cuenta que necesitaba más, comenzó a volver cada vez más rápidos los movimientos en su contra, cada vez más profundo y placenteros… volviéndose casi frenéticos, odiaba pensar que Sesshomaru podía tenerla cada vez que quisiera; y él, deseándola como lo hacía no podía… arremetía casi con furia, no quería pensar en ello, pero tampoco podía evitarlo…

Kagome por su parte, no podía controlar los gemidos que Inuyasha le arrancaba, esa manera de hacerle el amor, no era como acostumbraba, pero la disfrutaba, intentaba abrir los ojos para ver su rostro, aunque era casi imposible, pues esas sensaciones la invadían, obligándola a mantenerlos cerrados… ambos jóvenes ya estaban sudando notablemente, ese acto los cansaba, más a Inuyasha pues él era quién imponía el ritmo, Kagome solo se dejaba hacer, disfrutando cada envestida. Él cansado y todo, pero no quería detenerse, no ahora que la recuperaba, aunque sea solo por esa noche…

Kagome atrajo su rostro a ella, tomándolo de la nuca y besando sus labios, enredó sus brazos en su espalda, calmando así las envestidas que el chico le daba, lo besaba calmada, tranquilizándolo y logrando quitarle esos pensamientos de la mente, ella lo conocía y casi podía jurar que pensaba en ella y su hermano… no se equivocaba.

Inuyasha se concentró completamente en ese beso, dejo caer todo su peso sobre la azabache, misma que aprovechó el momento para girarlo y colocarse sobre él… la lastimaba parcialmente esa posición, pues el miembro del joven era grande, pero nunca se quejó y ahora tampoco lo haría, se sentó perfectamente sobre él que permanecía acostado, solo tocándole los pechos y comenzó ella con los movimientos… Inuyasha cerró los ojos y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, esa posición era su favorita, podía verla y sentirla a plenitud…

Kagome comenzó un movimiento circular de caderas, logrando estremecer a Inuyasha, mismo que la sujetó para entonces de las mismas, ayudándola a moverse con mayor velocidad, eso lo volvía loco… se sentó, pues quería volver a probar los deliciosos pechos de su amante, los chupó y mordió sutilmente haciendo gemir a Kagome en su oído… La sujetó de los glúteos, los apretó y la levantaba ligeramente, para dejarla caer sobre su miembro eréctil… ese movimiento siempre hizo correrse a Kagome muy pronto, pues el roce entre el vientre masculino y el clítoris de la misma era extraordinario, él lo sabía, apretándola firmemente hizo esos movimientos cada vez más rápidos, Inuyasha también lo disfrutaba, pues se sentía invadir el cuerpo femenino con rudeza… segundos más de esas arremetidas y lo consiguió… el interior de Kagome apretaba deliciosamente el miembro en su interior, mientras la misma, soltó un gran gemido, echando completamente hacia atrás su cabeza, Inuyasha aprovechó el acto, para apoderarse nuevamente de sus pechos, uno con su boca y otro con su mano, su otro brazo estaba sujetando a Kagome de la espalda…

Los espasmos en el interior de Kagome succionaban de manera deliciosa el miembro del ojidorado arrancándole sutiles gemidos al mismo… pero él aún tenía más para darle…

Apenas la sintió ligeramente reponerse de ese orgasmo, la levantó… la colocó arrodillada de espaldas a él… ella se apoyó del respaldo de la cama, pues sabía lo que Inuyasha le haría… una vez colocado detrás de ella, centró su miembro y volvió a penetrarla con fuerza, Kagome gritó, bien pudo ser un grito de dolor pero lo disfrutó inmensamente… Inuyasha tenía fija su mirada en la unión de ambos cuerpos, se veía a si mismo invadir el cuerpo de Kagome, eso lo excitaba… hizo casi salvaje esa penetración, ayudándose de sus manos que atraían la cadera de la azabache contra él… con cada envestida Kagome soltaba sonoros gemidos Inuyasha no se quedaba atrás, cerraba los ojos de vez en vez, quería disfrutar al máximo esas sensaciones… no aguantó mucho, pues los gemidos de Kagome, como lo apretado de su interior y las intensas envestidas lo vencieron… explotó en el interior de la azabache, soltando su cálida esencia en ella… si hubiesen estado juntos le encantaría un hijo de ellos…

Ambos cayeron cansados sobre la cama, con sus respiraciones agitadas y sudor en sus cuerpos… signos de la reciente y pasional entrega que se permitieron otorgarse, Inuyasha la abrazó y la atrajo a su pecho, mismo que le dejaba escuchar el latir acelerado de su corazón…

_Quédate conmigo Kagome…_ le pidió en un susurro de dolor y besó su frente, no deshacía el abrazo…

_ Perdóname Inuyasha… no puedo y lo sabes…_ le dijo tristemente, le dolía lastimarlo… _t-tengo que… irme_ finalizó con voz quebrada, dejando libre una lágrima.

_ Por favor… quédate esta noche conmigo…_ pidió fortaleciendo el abrazo.

Kagome sonrió tristemente, hubiese deseado nunca dejar de amarlo y permanecer a su lado por siempre… pero en el corazón no se manda y ella amaba a un ser frío e insensible, que no le daba muestras de cariño…

Asintió con la cabeza, se quedaría solo un poco más… Inuyasha la tomó con la mano de la barbilla y la besó despacio, tiernamente... sabía, que hoy volvería a perderla…

Apenas amanecía y Kagome ya se preparaba para abandonar dicho departamento… Inuyasha despertó buscándola…

_ ¿Te vas sin decir nada?_ preguntó con cierto coraje, apenas la vio.

_ No quería despertarte… llamaré un taxi…_ dijo viéndolo triste, él no se merecía todo lo mal que lo trató. Tragó saliva, no quería llorar.

_ Te llevo… es lo menos que puedes dejarme hacer…_ dijo mientras se levantaba, no quería aún la despedida…

Kagome asintió en silencio, se giró, sabían… ambos, que eso había terminado.

…

Una vez frente al departamento que Kagome rentaba, pues hacía unos días que se separó de Sesshomaru; se despidieron, ella intentó ser lo más rápida y fría posible, pues sabía que de lo contrario sufrirían más…

Inuyasha por su parte la detuvo de la mano antes de bajar y le robó un último beso, esperaba en su interior que no lo fuese, aunque presintiera lo contrario… un beso tierno y con dolor…

Kagome bajó del auto, cruzó la calle, no quiso voltear atrás…

_ ¿Dónde has estado?_ escuchó la fría voz del hombre, al cual creyó fuera de su vida. Sesshomaru, volvió buscándola y la esperó toda la noche, le costó ubicarla pues rentó un departamento en vez de ir a un hotel, por eso su tardanza en dar con ella.

Kagome fingió no sorprenderse, aunque lo hizo, su corazón latió acelerado por la sola presencia de ese hombre que le había robado el corazón y la razón el mismo día que la besó y le aseguró que ella sería suya eternamente…

_¿Me quieres decir que haces aquí…?_ dijo sonando fría igual a él, intentando pasar de largo… pero el con su fuerte mano la detuvo en seco…

_ Respondeme Kagome… ¿dónde estuviste toda la noche?_ repitió con cierto coraje en su voz, fijando sus inexpresivos ojos en ella…

_ Intentando olvidarte Sesshomaru…_ confesó sin emoción alguna, sorprendiendo momentáneamente al mayor de los Taisho.

_ Con Inuyasha…_ afirmó volteando a ver el auto del cual había bajado, dentro del mismo Inuyasha los veía molesto, sabía que ella era de su hermano, pero le dolía.

_ ¿Y por qué no?_ preguntó volteando a verlo, ambos se veían molestos, se querían reclamar tantas cosas… él el haberlo dejado sin decir una palabra y haber pasado la noche con su medio hermano… odiaba imaginarlos juntos nuevamente… y ella, el haberla hecho dejar a Inuyasha para después la tratara secamente, a veces la dejaba olvidada en su gran departamento por razones de trabajo, se sentía siempre en último lugar en la escala de prioridades de él… nunca la maltrató físicamente, pero tampoco fue nunca cariñoso, ni expresivo con ella.

_ Tú eres mía… sabes que me perteneces, no importan las estupideces que hayan ocurrido…_ mencionó perdonando todo lo pásado, pues esos días que la buscó desesperado, se dio cuenta que esa pequeña mujer frente a él era su vida, nadie más que él tuvo la culpa por no demostrarle lo importante que era ella para él… nunca había sido detallista, o expresivo en sus emociones… pero la amaba y la necesitaba a su lado… más que nunca, ahora lo sabía y le dolía sentirla perdida, pues desde que la vio por primera vez, por casualidad, se enamoró de ella y decidió que sería para él, hecho que dificultosamente logró, pues nunca espero que fuera la pareja de su medio hermano… hecho que al cabo del tiempo dejo de importarle.

_ Sessh…_ decía Kagome con los ojos cristalinos, pues esas palabras y el hecho de que la buscara, nunca lo esperó.

_Te amo Kagome…_ le dijo con su fría voz, pero una mirada sincera, acariciándole la mejilla, acercándose a ella, inclinándose un poco y besando sus labios… se prometió a si mismo que ella sería su prioridad...

Por la mejilla de Kagome escapó una lágrima...correspondió ese beso, pues lo amaba, siempre lo haría, no podía negarlo, él Sesshomaru Taisho, siempre fue lo más importante en su vida, más importante que ella misma, esas palabras le dieron la razón que buscaba para nunca separarse de él… Sesshomaru simplemente con su fría mirada y su presencia segura ante todos y todo, la habían enamorado como jamás creyó posible, la hacía de nueva cuenta dejar todo atrás y permanecer a su lado, nunca espero que le confesara ese amor que llegó a pensar no sentía hacia ella... se equivocó él también la amaba.

…

Desde el obscuro auto, del otro lado de la calle, Inuyasha veía resignado esa escena, aceptó muy a su pesar que Sesshomaru también debía amarla, pues había perdido el apoyo de su familia al elegir a Kagome como su pareja, pues nunca le perdonaron ese acto de "traición" a ellos, pues ella era novia del menor en ese entonces... ahora lo sabía ellos dos, a pesar de todo se amaban... hoy volvía a perderla y esta vez... para siempre.

FIN.

**Bien no se que les haya parecido... :/**


End file.
